Ten'nin
Ten'nin (天人, Ten'nin) a group of Missing-nin and Rogue Samurai under the employ of the Land of Iron to achieve Isao Moto's goal of preventing the Shinobi world from fully recovering. While as a whole Ten'nin is dedicated to this effort, many of the organization's members use the freedom provided by this open-ended goal to advance their own agenda. The current leader of this group is Mako Hoshigaki, an infamous Missing-nin from Kirigakure. Overview The organization lacks any clear chains of command from the outside, but is nominally based upon might makes right. The more powerful one is, the higher they end up in the hierarchy. It is expected for lower ranked individuals to follow their superior's commands without question. That being said, any member of the group can challenge the orders of their superiors. All they have to do is beat them in a fight to do so. As such, only the truly confident dare invoke these challenges. As a whole, the members of Ten'nin have wide latitude to operate how they see fit. As long as the goal of whatever mission they are handed out is achieved, how they achieve it and what else they do in the process are ignored. Results are all that matter. As such, many members use the time they spend to accomplish the tasks they are given to achieve personal goals. Unless they endanger the group's success, Mako is more than willing to turn a blind eye to even the most heinous of crimes and grudges. However, if a member sacrifices their task in order to settle a personal score, Mako has shown more than once that she will rip them apart herself. While they are ostensibly under the employ of the Land of Iron, very few members outside of Mako are aware of this fact. While most members, and the organizations attempting to counteract them, know that the group has powerful and wealthy backers, only those that Mako explicitly trusts have any idea who exactly who these backers are. Goals While most members have goals of their own, the primary goal of Ten'nin is to destabilize the Five Great Shinobi Nations as a whole. The Land of Iron blames the shinobi world for the Otsutsuki invasion twenty years prior, and Ten'nin is their tool of vengeance and protection against the nations for this transgression. Nothing is sacred to them, and all measures are permitted in pursuit of this goal. Member Goals A majority of members have their own personal goal they would like to see accomplished, which the organization encourages as long as it doesn't interfere with the group's objectives. Individual Member goals: *Mako Hoshigaki: To see the world returned to the Era of Warring States. Members Trivia *The image used for this is from the original series and depicts the Sound 4 and Sasuke. The author will attempt to find a better image. *The name Ten'nin means Celestial Being. *This group is open to Missing-nin and Rogue Samurai of any level. Category:Organizations Category:Illegal Organizations Category:Missing-nin Organizations Category:Land of Iron Affiliated Organizations Category:Antagonists